


A Destined Seeker

by HiraKiaShi



Series: Apprentices Xehanort and Eraqus [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Im back at my bullshit, M/M, Xehaqus, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiraKiaShi/pseuds/HiraKiaShi
Summary: Xehanort has always wanted to see what was beyond his Island home, but quickly realized that there wasn't much to see. on this world alone. On his final year of Highschool, the big question of 'What's next?' goes through every Senior's mind. Xehanort doesn't think he has the passion to do anything anymore. With no motivation, he begins to wonder if there is even a use of continuing on his pathetic life.So, when a boy in strange clothing with a strange weapon all but crashes into his hideaway, Xehanort is fast to grab tight to the single chance he has of truly seeing what is beyond Destiny Islands.





	1. Doubting the Future and what it Entails

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, a glimpse of a recent leak of Kingdom Hearts three has me thinking of my two favorite boys again. It is three more days until this game comes out, and I feel the closer it gets, the more ideas pop into my head.  
> Also, this was posted way before i was ready to post it, so Instead of the like, 2000 words it had it only posted like half of it. This work has been fighting me so let me know if anything seems off please!!

Xehanort watched the sun slowly set into the ocean. The sky slowly turned from a light blue to a soft red, then a warm Orange. The recent storm left the sky almost clear except for the few that were scattered about. The setting sun and its sky made it look like the world was endless, like Xehanort could sail for miles and find himself on an entirely new world. He wanted to scoff at this idea. When he was younger, he did just that. He and his childhood friend had built a raft, with hardly a day’s supplies and set sail on the first day of summer vacation. It was two days before they saw land again. Laius, his close friend, was all but relieved to finally find land again, but Xehanort only realized three things before he even set food off the raft.  
One, they were back on the very island they set off from  
Two, all of the islands they passed were ones they were already familiar with. After that, there were no islands at all other than small mounds of sand.  
Three, that meant Xehanort had no more to explore here. He had seen it all.  
His heart broke that day. He was a child that craved for adventure realized that there was nothing more for him to explore.  
Years had past since then, Xehanort was now Seventeen and would soon graduate from the school he was in. He leaned back and watched the sunset, watching as the moon and stars finally began to show themselves like faint silhouettes. Footsteps came up to his right side, and a familiar boy flopped down right beside him with a loud and somewhat obnoxious groan.  
“Can you believe it? This is the last day of our last summer vacation,” Laius sighed.  
Xehanort took the coconut that was all but shoved into his hands, a long straw coming out from a hole at the top. Laius had created a tradition with Xehanort. On the second to last day of every summer vacation, they would watch the sun set together and drink from coconuts. It was a weird tradition, but it made Laius happy.  
“What are you going to do after this?” Xehanort asked.  
“Well, I was gon’ get the rest of my supplies tomorrow, probably help the new kids find where their classes are during orientation-“  
“That’s not what I meant.”  
Laius stuttered, but sighed deeply. He took a drink from the coconut and stared at the sunset. He was thinking about what he truly was going to do after they Graduate.  
“I don’t really know. I don’t really plan on going to university like you. My family and I can’t afford it. I think I’ll take an apprenticeship under my dad. More than likely I’ll be taking over it after Pa retires.”  
“What makes you think I plan to go to University?” Xehanort asked, turning to Laius. The blonde hair golden in the last light of day. Laius ruffled it as he nervously combed his fingers through it.  
“Well- I mean, most kids like you are. And since you have the opportunity id say go for it- wait. you’re not?”  
Xehanort looked down at the coconut and took a few sips. He always hated the taste. To him, it tasted bland and somewhat bitter. It always made his nose face curl in disgust. He only did it because it made Laius happy. He sighed,  
“I.. I don’t know.”  
“But didn’t you want to study Geography?”  
He did, but after realizing just how small the world really was, he felt like it would be a waste. He chose not to respond, lowering his head slowly. Laius stared at him in sympathy. Nobody seemed to know what to do with themselves now. Everyone had a dream when they were kids, but as adulthood came closer and closer, doubt settled into their minds like a plague. Parents and adults no longer held all of the answers anymore.  
“Well, you have all school year to figure out what you want in life. Don’t panic on me yet,” He shouldered Xehanort light heartedly. His smile was off, and Xehanort knew that now Laius was deep in his own thoughts as to what to do with their future.  
Like always, Laius shook his head and forced a smile.  
“Lets not think about the far future. We have a whole school year to figure that out. Take everything one day at a time. What about tomorrow? Do you plan to go to orientation?”  
Xehanort wanted to shrug, but knew if he did, he would be dragged to new-student even with Laius. It wasn’t bad, honestly amusing and somewhat nostalgic to watch kids meet and greet their new teachers. However, it got annoying more and more often recently. Watching Laius flirt and be flirted with every new kid and every friend they had.  
Laius was attractive, his dark brown hair used to go in every direction, but since they’ve finally gotten older its finally been tamed. His vibrant green eyes were no longer hidden behind unruly locks of hair. His round face changed to a strong jawline, and everyone noticed him now, but not Xehanort. Which was fine. Xehanort was always one to keep to himself, so as Laius got along with more and more people, the more Xehanort was put on the back burner once school came around. Everyone loved caring and outgoing Laius, but Xehanort was the creepy kid with white hair and soulless eyes. He wondered why Laius still chose to hand out with him over Summer vacation instead of with his new friends. Its not like he did anything more special than they did. He didn’t feel like spending his last day of vacation at school, watching Laius be flirted with and gawked at by the younger students.  
“I’ll be running errands, I put off some of the projects over Summer, so I plan to hurry up and finish them all tomorrow.” He pulled a quick excuse. Laius pouted, but nodded his head. He stood and stretched with a loud yawn.  
“Well, good luck with that then. I’m gonna’ go ahead back to the home island. I’ll see you in class on Tuesday!” With a wave, Laius walked over to the docks where his boat was tied, and Xehanort watched as the other slowly set off, humming a soft tune as he went his way.  
The sun was entirely gone now, the moon in its place with the stars. Xehanort sighed, feeling more trapped than he ever has before, and stood. He began to untie his boat was well, thinking about how the world is small and how everyone seemed so content with it. As he set off, he wondered if he was broken.  
Why couldn’t he simply be oblivious like the others?

___

 

Xehanort wished his father a good day the next morning as he rushed for work. The older man ran in a flurry of white hair and crumpled papers as he rushed. He had overslept again, and Xehanort wondered if the man had hit the snooze button too many times, or just forgot to turn on his alarms entirely before going to bed.  
“I’m not entirely sure when I’ll get home, Xeha. There is some Munny on the table if you need any last-minute School supplies.”  
“Thanks Dad,” He nodded and waved goodbye as he left, quietly cursing as he continued to shove important papers into his bag as he rushed to the car.  
Xehanort sighed and looked out the window. The sun had yet to rise, but outside was no longer pitch black like last night. He believed that today would be warm, but windy enough so it wouldn’t be too hot. Destiny islands never truly got too cold, but heats and rainstorms were something to keep an eye out for.  
Lost in thought, he flinches as the toaster made a loud noise to his left, announcing that the toast his dad was going to eat was ready. Xehanort looked out, but saw the car was already gone.  
“Looks like he’ll be missing out on breakfast again, then.” He looked at the single slice with indifference. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed for the entire day and forget about school tomorrow. Maybe he could just drop out.  
What was the use of going? He wondered.  
Before, school was one of the many vital stepping stones to see the world, but it was so much smaller than he thought. Every island was different in size, but in culture and history, Xehanort found it all the same. He thought about running away, but where could he go? It’s not like the islands were big, enough posters and reports and he would be found within a week.  
He bit into the toast without much thought and listened to the radio as it described the news for the day. School is starting back, and many students and parents would spend most of the day at the university. Now, however, most would probably still be sleeping. It wouldn’t start until around noon anyways. He was somewhat relieved that he wasn’t going or expected to go. Most students didn’t unless they were freshman or seniors. Seniors generally were selected or volunteered to help the kids find their new classes.  
But, he didn’t really have anything to do today anyways. He had all of his school supplies, and anything else he might have needed. Still, he pocketed the Money, just in case.  
By the time he was dressed, the sun was well risen, the radio announced that it was nine oclock, and Xehanort pulled his shoes, slung his small travel pouch over his shoulder, and locked the door as he left. The neighborhood he lived in was still relatively quiet. Other than one or two people running down the street for their morning routine. They waved at Xehanort fondly, used to seeing him walking about just as early as well. They never spoke to him, he didn’t know their names, but he was almost certain they knew his by either word of mouth or idle gossip. The Island he and his Father lived on was a much smaller one.  
He sighed, the air was still cool, but the sun was slowly warming up the lands as time went by. It took him nearly twenty minutes before the convenience store with a bright yellow sign came to view, and as he walked in a loud greeting from the register almost startled him.  
“Morning Xehanort! How’sya pops doing? Don’tcha ‘ave School?” A woman with a heavy accent called from over the counter. She was big, with large arms covered in tattoos and a face with the biggest grin.  
“School doesn’t start until tomorrow,” He commented as he picked up a water from the fridge, along with a breakfast bar. “Today is just orientation. School starts back on Tuesday.”  
“Ah,” The woman nodded as she leaned on the counter, “I always forget that. It’s odd, you’d think they’d start it on a Monday, like any other day. But, Ah guess that’d mean Orientation’d be on Sunday.”  
Xehanort nodded and placed the few things on the counter, pulling out the Munny his Dad gave him before.  
“How’ve you been, Mel?”  
“Great! Over the summer, Kids from all round’ve been coming here for my ice cream! I think I might be running them trucks outta business!”  
Xehanort smiled, “Well, then I guess I was right. Your homemade ice cream is amazing.”  
Mel grinned and tucked her thick and curly hair behind her ear.  
“I knew you liked it, but I’m happy I listened to you and sold some of it. Don’t think I gotta shut this place down no more. Thanks for that. Don’t go telling everyone my secret though, Kay?”  
“Does that mean I get this for free?” He asked with a smirk.  
Mel Snorted in laughter, and rolled her eyes. “Three fifty”  
Xehanort paid and shoved the change and items into his bag as he and Mel talked about anything and everything. He told her how his Dad could no longer make it to work on time, and what classes and teachers he had this final school year. He left shortly after, her questions about his Father becoming more and more worrisome. He didn’t want anyone in their business, and neither did his Dad. Especially the overly intimidating but kind woman from the convenience store. His Dad once expressed that he did not like Xehanort going there. It was near a shady side of town, and the woman running the store looked like she’s killed at least seven people.  
But he didn’t know Mel. She was kind. Intimidating, and did bad things in her past, but a kind woman who is protective to anyone she thinks needs protecting (which is everyone).  
He gave a polite wave, and a promise to try her new Sea-Salt flavor the next time he came around. Xehanort wondered what she planned to do once summer gave into fall, when ice cream wasn’t the most sought after anymore. Maybe she also knew how to make good hot chocolate too, she seemed well versed in different things. It is always just a means of encouraging her.  
He continued without any true purpose, he didn’t know what he wanted to do on his last day of vacation, but he knew he didn’t want to spend it at home and have another hour of existential crisis. He wished he could be oblivious of it like so many others were, like Laius was. How were they so okay with being on a world so small?  
He always wondered if there were other worlds out there, like the ones from the stories his dad made up, or the ones Mel described from when she was a kid. Whenever he mentioned it though, most take it as a dreamer hoping their dreams were real. They never took him seriously.  
So, he did what the others did when their thoughts became too overwhelming and distracted himself.  
He found himself at the piers after nearly an hour of mindless walking. His boat swayed gently with the soft waves beside Laius’.  
“Guess I’m going to the Island,” He sighed to himself before untying the rope.


	2. Changing Fate is a Slow Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xehanort meets a crash landed Eraqus on the private shores of Destiny Islands. With some pressing, he comes to learn that Eraqus is proof that the world expands farther out than the ocean shores. Xehanort feels a spark within him that nearly died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW Kingdom hearts Three is here and I was not prepared.

As Xehanort rowed towards the smaller island, he found himself mulling over his future again. It was becoming a common thought process for him. He thought about the conversation he and Laius had last night. Laius was so much more confident with what he planned to do with himself. Sure, there was no plan to go to a University, but Xehanort knew that he would be so proud of taking his father's place in the Carpentry. However, Xehanort only felt guilty when he thought back to himself..  
What did he want to do with himself? With his life? Really, the one thing he hoped to do was travel the world, but it was so small. Sure, bigger islands existed, but what then? He could spend a year of travelling and be done before the year's end.   
Why are there so many stories about adventurers and amazing stories, but nothing happens like that has ever happened in Destiny Islands?  
He watched as the island came to view, and how the palm trees swayed in the cool breeze as a greeting. It was always so blissful on this island. He could be alone here, in his thoughts, and when he was younger it was the perfect hideaway from adults. Now, it seemed to be turning into an escape from himself and his thoughts.   
It was his perfect escape, no matter what you were running from.

Xehanort just wanted more. 

So, as a bright orb of light quickly came out of what seemed to be the sky itself and fell on the other side of the island, a loud boom sounding that is did crash down on land, Xehanort was quick to discover what it was. As soon as his boat hit the surface, he tied his boat quickly to the docks and ran to the other side of the islands. Sand and grass kicked up wildly behind him as he ran. His heart pounded in excitement, without a smidge of fear within him. He couldn't seem to get there fast enough. 

the bridge to the tower was in shambles, and Xehanort could already hear Laius mourn their hard work. Still, he searched the wreckage for what exactly caused the damage.   
He looked among the wreckage, and still at what he found. There, between the shattered and broken wood Xehanort saw a boy. His head was propped up op part of the debris with a pained face, but he seemed to be half conscious. Maybe he was stunned from the fall.

He looked about Xehanort's age, but he only stared in disbelief as he cautiously circled the boy and the surrounding area.   
He was wearing clothes he had never seen before. Flowy fabric that seemed to both fit tightly in some places and loosely in others. Metal plating was along his torso as a sort of armor, but it looked warped. One hand was over the armor, as if he had taken the most damage there. In his other hand, a very peculiar weapon was held tightly.   
There was a pained gasp, and when Xehanort looked back at the face, where messy hair was damp and curled in all different directions, but the eyes were looking directly at him.  
The other boy looked terrified. Xehanort broke himself from his staring and jumped down. He ignored how the water went well past his ankles as he approached the boy, instead asking the other questions.   
“Who are you?” he demanded. It was much too intimidating, even for him. Standing over the other probably didn’t help him seem less imposing. Still, he waited an answer. The boy stuttered.

“My name- Its Eraqus,” He began to sit up slowly, and Xehanort nearly stumbled as the weapon disappeared. Eraqus let out a groan and pressed both hands to his chest now, groaning.   
“I- I think I landed was harder than planned. Could you help me up?”

Xehanort hesitated, remembering when he was a kid being told not to talk to strangers. Eraqus, however, looked younger than him. If they were at the same school, he has a feeling Eraqus would only be a year under himself. He pushed the childish thought away and pulled him up, draping his arm over his shoulder and walked towards the shack.   
“I think I might’ve broken a rib,” Eraqus huffed as he was sat down. “Can you help me take this off?”  
Eraqus pulled off the wet cloak that flowed over his shoulders and turned around, clasps that holds the armor together were tight and in place. He assumed that Eraqus didn’t expect a no, so he began undoing the tight clasps. 

With Eraqus’ guidance, he managed to pull the chest armor off carefully. Once it was off, the shorter boy took a breath of relief. It was heavier than it looked, and somewhat constrictive. He set it down to the side, and noticed that here Eraqus had his hand over, Xehanort saw a large dent in the armor.   
“You hit pretty hard,” He mumbled, “Where did you come from?” He looked back at Eraqus as he dug in his satchel for a potion. Eraqus smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.   
“I uh- Well,” He stuttered, obviously looking for a good excuse. Xehanort stared at him and awaited his answer,   
“I came from a farther out island?”   
“You’re a terrible liar.” 

Xehanort knows for a fact that No other island wears such weird clothing, even on festivals. The more Xehanort analyzed, the more he began to wonder. All of the Islands were at peace, and most armor made was from a bored blacksmith.. just decoration for the wall. This kid obviously wore is as armor.   
“I-I do! Its way farther out, much smaller than most of the other ones.”  
Xehanort rolled his eyes and opened the flowy shirt Eraqus wore, exposing his chest where the armor was dented. He did not miss the bright blush dusting the other’s face, but Xehanort only examined the wound. His left side was already blossoming into a purple bruise, but it did not seem like a broken rib. And Xehanort stared at it for a long moment before picking up the potion.  
“I’m going to place it on directly, so it’ll numb the pain,” He said as he opened it and used his hand to scoop out some of the green looking lotion. Eraqus nodded and held his breath. The potion is generally always cold when used on a direct area, on top of the soreness he probably already felt, Xehanort empathized with him.   
“You’re also a terrible liar,” He said as he rubbed It in.   
For the long minute it took for Xehanort to patch eraqus up, he continued prodding the boy for answers. Eventually, he finally gave into the questions, and Xehanort took everything in with a quiet excitement.   
There was more to Destiny Islands after all. Eraqus spoke about how he trained under a protector of these worlds.   
“How many other worlds are there?” He asked as he finished wrapping up Eraqus’ chest.  
“I, I don’t know exactly. Master Luxu said there are as many worlds as there is stars in the sky, but I don’t think he can protect that many at once.”  
“What are they like?” Xehanort knew he was probably borderline pestering, but he felt such a wave of relief hearing about this. Besides, Eraqus broke his bridge, it was payment enough.   
“Well,” Eraqus sighed, “I’m still in training to be a Master myself, I haven’t really seen any of the other worlds to be honest.. I sort of snuck out.”  
“How?”  
Eraqus sat there for a moment, as if debating what his next action should be. He sighed, as if knowing the other would pester him about it anyways and reached his hand out.   
Materializing in a bright light, the weapon that Xehanort saw before was now in Eraqus’ hand.   
“This is a keyblade. Its used to fend off Darkness and protect the light. It is one of the ways used to travel between worlds without being overrun by darkness. Master Luxu forbid me to travel until he deemed me ready. I guess he was serious. I Couldn’t control where I was going very well. It is hard to tell where you’re going and avoid anything that looks like it’ll eat you alive.”   
“I guess you’re lucky all you got was a bruised rib.”  
“Thanks for helping me out, by the way. What’s your name?”  
“Xehanort.”  
Eraqus nodded, but looked somewhat worried, “I should go back though. If he finds out I Disobeyed him, Luxu will not be pleased, I’ll be dealing with his wrath for weeks..”  
Xehanort helped Eraqus to his feet, but held him still for a moment.  
“Do you really think it’s a good idea?”  
Eraqus gave a doubtful look, but still nodded.   
“You said It wourself, you were lucky you landed without any broken bones. What if you hurt yourself again? Or worse, land on a less than friendly enviorment?”  
Eraqus stood there thinking. The boy had pretty much thrown himself in a problem without no true idea as to what to do. Xehanort wracked at his brain, Eraqus needed to go back, but Xehanort absolutely needed him to go with him.   
“Why don’t you wait here? Surely he will come and find you.”  
If Eraqus could stay longer, he could learn more, maybe find a way off the islands and to another world himself. But if Eraqus leaves now, it might be impossible.   
“If he finds me I might never get the chance to be on my own again for a long time,” Eraqus sighed, “I might’ve messed up, but I still want to explore. If Luxu finds me stranded, he will take what little freedom I have! I need to go. I know how to get back, I just need to be more careful.”

Xehanort grew desperate, and grabbed Eraqus wrist, stopping the boy from leaving the cabin.   
“Please, stay.”  
Eraqus turned, but Xehanort had his head down, obscuring his face.  
“I have wanted to get off these islands for as long as I can remember. The moment I wanted to give up, you showed up.”  
He looked up to Eraqus, pressing his hand to his chest.   
“This world is too small for me. And knowing that I was right, that there are other worlds out there, I cant just sit here anymore! Take me with you.”

Eraqus felt torn, looking from Xehanort to the hand that held his wrist tightly, like a lifeline. He sighed and took Xehanort’s hand.   
“I cant stay, and I can’t take you with me. I got hurt just being on my own. IF I worry about you too then the outcome might be way worse.”  
Xehanort was about to cry out that he didn’t care. That he just wanted off this planed for one moment, but he bit his lip.   
“How about this,” Eraqus took the hand between his two and squeezed tightly, “I might leave now, but I promise that the next time I have the chance, I’ll come visit you. I’ll tell you more about the worlds, and maybe one day I can show you,” He smiled, “Deal?”  
Xehanort held his breath, debating if he should argue more, but exhaled instead. He smiled and nodded.   
“Fine, are you sure you will be okay to leave so soon?”

Eraqus nodded as he pulled the armor back on. It looked to be easier to slide on than take off.

“That potion you let me use will be enough to get back home. Thanks again”  
As they walked out, Eraqus turned and held out his pinky.  
“I promise I’ll come back soon,” He smiled brightly, and Xehanort couldn’t help but return the gesture with a smile. 

“I’ll be waiting,” He said.   
Eraqus smiled and walked a bit ahead, the ocean water brushing his feet as Eraqus held his keyblade closely and parallel to his body. 

“May my heart be my guiding key,” He mumbled. Then, to Xehanort’s awe, watched as the keyblade turned into something entirely different. It looked like a motorbike some residents would drive, but was much more silent and odd to look at. It resembled the Glider in many ways, designs and colors similar to it was all over the thing.   
Eraqus, now donned in armor all over his body, sat on It like it wasn’t a deathtrap, and as Xehanort came closer, he noted the the front looked similar to a horses head. He felt somewhat intimidated. Eraqus now looked like something with immense power. Knowing the boy under the mask didn’t help. 

Xehanort watched as a portal appreaerd in front of Eraqus, and with a loud noise, the metallic beast ran through it, and the portal closed as quickly as it opened.


	3. Glass Flowers and Star-Shaped Fruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eraqus' visits becomes more frequent as he gains more free reign to explore different worlds under his Master. He tells Xehanort more about the worlds around them, and how much closer they really are. It only makes Xehanort long more, and only hope for the day that Eraqus holds his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when writing this, I found this song called Skeleton Flowers. Its Korean, I think, but I thought I would recommend it. It isn't exactly related to this, but I liked it a lot and thought I should share. The lyrics are truly heart wrenching. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDYbFOw4FGc

School started the next day, and that night Xehanort dreamed of Keyblades and foreign places. Where people wore flowy clothing and complex armor, living in peace and fighting off wars. He vaguely remembers a man in a brown cloak, but hardly remembers that.   
Eraqus promised to return, but that didn’t mean anytime soon. Xehanort was sure that being an apprentice that involved travelling worlds was no simple apprenticeship. So he forced himself to go to school, despite debating if he should just drop out. It wasn’t like it was hard to get a GED, and only certain places would look down on it.   
But did Xehanort really plan to make a living here, now that there was so much more out there?  
The second Eraqus would help him off this world, Xehanort doubts he would want to ever return. 

He distracted himself with school work, waiting around for an unknown date would only drive him mad. He need to distract himself with the smallest of things. Besides, these classes were the final requirements before going to any college. Xehanort only had three classes. So, he was permitted to leave his classes early due to them all finishing shortly after lunch.   
Laius, even though he held different classes, was the same way, and left shortly after Xehanort.

“If it wasn’t for you tutoring me last year, I’m sure I would be retaking classes.” 

“You’re welcome, Xehanort gives a coy smile, “will you need any help with the contemporary mathematics?”  
Laius shook his head   
“I think I’ll be okay. It seems to be just a big review for algebra really. Ollie is in the class with me, so it’s just easier to bug her with the simple stuff. I’ll come find you if I ever struggle.” 

 

With that, they parted ways. A group of kids only partially familiar waited on Laius, probably going to study together or screw around at the park. Both activities did not seem appeasing to him. He preferred to study alone and hanging around a park wasn’t exactly a productive pastime.   
Xehanort left for the islands and would continue his study there for the next handful of months.   
At the beginning of February, while wrapping up his mathematics, he heard footsteps come from around him. Metal boots, and flowy white fabric stood before him. When he looked up, Eraqus was smiling brightly down at him. The sun reflected off his clothes, nearly blinding Xehanort. He didn’t look away.  
“Sorry, I might’ve taken longer than I planned.”  
“Eraqus!”

They did nothing more than chat while leaning against the Papou tree that sat by itself on the precipice. It was only twice as tall as Xehanort, but still held the two strongly despite its smaller size. Eraqus admitted to him that it was a tiresome trip. He had the ability to travel, but only to run errands for his master. That meant he hardly had any real free time to travel. 

“I finished early for once, so I thought I’d stop by.”  
“Does that mean you rushed?” Xehanort teased.  
Eraqus laughed, but his lack of a denial said more than enough. Then, with renewed confidence, he began to answer and explain how the outside worlds worked to Xehanort. The silver haired boy tried his best not to sound too pressing.

 

“They’re ironically like islands. But each island has an entirely different culture. One might be considered forever in winter while another might be a dessert for the rest of its days.”   
“Tell me about one of the worlds you’ve travelled.”

 

Eraqus smiled and told Xehanort about a world called Radiant garden. A world filled with the lushest gardens he had ever seen, and one of the most sophisticated kingdoms he had ran into.

“The Enchanted Dominion is similar, but some of the areas there need to be avoided. Something about a vengeful fairy or something. The flowers there have much more basic colors. but Radiant Garden? Their flowers are like nothing I’ve ever seen before. Colors you couldn’t imagine on flowers are there. There’s this one flower, I watched as it turned from white to glass.”  
“Glass?”   
“Well, it looked to be made of glass! I think they called it a skeleton flower. Basically. It’s white, but water turns it transparent.” 

 

Xehanort listened as Eraqus began to ramble on about the garden and how the residents used them and other plants to make the most amazing foods, tonics, spells, and dyes. The people there had brightly colored dresses and tunics as well. Some even had faces the colors of tulips and sunflowers/   
Xehanort knew flowers had many uses, as did many plants, but listening to Eraqus ramble about it, he found himself yearning to see himself. 

“Will you take me there?”   
Eraqus paused from his rambling. He scratched the back of his head before sighing.  
“I would, but I can’t yet. I have to be back soon, and I don’t want to rush it.” 

 

Xehanort wanted to ask when, but he bit his tongue. Instead, he looked up at the tree. The Papou tree blossoms were large, but not yellowed enough to bloom into the common star fruit. 

 

“Let’s make a deal then,” he said while still looking at them.  
“Yeah?”  
Xehanort gestures to the blossoms above them  
“See those? They’re Papou blossoms. They grow into one of the sweetest fruits on the islands. Only two or three are grown at a time, and in about two or so weeks they’ll be ready.”   
“Okay,” Eraqus nodded   
“When you come, bring me some of the skeleton flowers to see for myself. I don’t know when I’ll get to travel with you, so why not bring me little souvenirs?”

 

Eraqus looked up at the blossoms, then to Xehanort as a grin stretched over his face. Xehanort was growing to enjoy that smile. Watching Eraqus talk about his travels, about his training, everything that made him smile make Xehanort smile too.   
He wondered how long it took for him to genuinely smile like this.   
Eraqus agreed, a pinky promise like before.   
“You know you can’t share what I tell you with anyone, right?” He asked as the armor he wore began to engulf his body.

“Of course. I have kept such thoughts like these to myself for so long. Knowing it is real, that everyone is wrong. I think I’ll keep all of you to myself.” 

He smiled at the small blush that dusted Eraqus’ cheeks before the helmet was covering him. The armor gave a small wave, Eraqus never seemed to like talking with his helmet on. HE summoned the same keyblade from before, pointing it forwards and summoning another portal. It swallowed him whole, and Xehanort was alone again.

He wondered how long it would take to convince Eraqus to finally take Xehanort with him.

 

—————-

 

Xehanort wanted to run as Laius called his name, running to catch up with him. It was after classes, Xehanort just leaving from the chess club and headed to the island. The papou fruit would be in full bloom by now, and Eraqus would be stopping by.

“Hey, Xeha.”  
“Laius?” He said reluctantly, slowing his pace as the other caught his breath.   
“Listen, Amelia and the other guys were wanting to hang out. And the secret island just happened to be mentioned and-“

Xehanort felt his blood run cold. That island was theirs, and theirs alone. If other kids started showing up, it wouldn’t exactly be a secret anymore. Not only that, but these kids would only ransack the place and just bring more and more kids.   
“They’re not allowed there.” He stayed before Laius could ask and turned away, “That’s final.” 

 

“Wait Xeha!” He called after him, “cmon man! It’s always just us, what’s wrong with bringing a few others along? It’s not like we go there often anyways.”

Xehanort glared over his shoulder as he kept walking, Laius still trailing behind.   
“You might not, but I’ll have you know I still do. I study there, I go there to relax. And I won’t let your fake friends show up and trash the place like they do the park!” 

 

He just fixed the bridge himself a weekend ago, but without Laius’ help it would be easy for a couple of kids running along it for them to fall.   
“I just don’t see the big deal. The only reason you go is because you want to be a hermit and hog the place.” 

 

Xehanort stopped suddenly, and Laius bumped into his back before walking around to face him.

“That place was for you and me. Us. I’m only alone when you aren’t there. And I’ll only feel more alone if you take them there,” he turned, “because when you are with them, you forget I exist. At least there, I don’t have to watch you ignore me!” 

 

He shoved Laius out of the way, ignoring the calls as he trudged on. He wanted to laugh as one of the girls called “Boyfriend trouble?”

Laius didn’t follow, which might have been a good thing.   
Xehanort remembered when they would argue, and Laius would drag him to the side, and they would talk it out until Xehanort finally gave into his emotions.   
Laius wasn’t like that now, and neither was Xehanort.

 

He left for the island, and wondered if he begged hard enough if Eraqus could take him away now. Would he even be missed, or if Laius would care?  
He sat and waited for Eraqus, who seemed to be taking a long some showing up. His mind was too bothered to catch up with the homework, so he leaned against the tree and left himself to his thoughts.

He looked up at the two Papou fruit in the tree still. He didn’t want to pull them in case Eraqus didn’t show up. They slowly grew bitter shortly after being pulled. 

He sighed, and remembered when he had pulled them down a year ago, and presented one to Laius   
“Are you.. you know this is a dating thing right?  
I can’t eat this with you.. You’re not.. I’m not. I don’t want this.  
Let’s forget that this ever happened. I still want to be friends.”

Xehanort remembered how wanted to throw the thing at Laius’ head as he left, scream that a simple ‘no’ would have been fine. Instead, he ate it, and his face puckered at how sour it was.   
‘Maybe staying friends wasn’t the best of ideas,’ he thought to himself. 

 

He stared at the star shaped fruit and sighed. The myth was fake, and it never really meant romantic promises, it’s only thought that way due to them blooming around the springtime.   
If it wasn’t for the promise, Xehanort would have hurled these into the ocean the second they were ripe enough to be pulled. 

 

“If you keep leaning on the poor tree like that, I bet it’ll start leaning with you.”  
A cheerful voice called from over the lopsided tree trunk. Eraqus smiles down at Xehanort, but frowned as Xehanort gave a solemn look in return.   
“Deep in thought?”  
Xehanort shrugged, “sometimes old memories open like fresh wounds, and you can’t help but pick at them.” 

 

Eraqus didn’t prod, but came around and leaned beside him, their shoulders brushing. Eraqus then held out a large quantity of flowers in front of him. All of them were white, with the occasional blue daisy.  
“Are these..” he started, and Eraqus held a finger up to his lips, telling Xehanort to hush.  
“Watch this,” he whispered like it was something sacred.   
With a slow wave of his hand, and muttering “water,” a mist ran over the flowers, and Xehanort watched them turn from white to transparent right before his eyes.  
“These are the skeleton flowers?”   
Eraqus nodded   
“I promised, didn’t I? I don’t really know how long they’ll last on the islands. They normally thrive in colder weather, so if you plan to keep them alive longer, try keeping it in a colder area in the house. Xehanort smiled and nodded before delicately placing the flowers beside his bag. 

“I guess I need to hold up my end of the deal then,” he said as he brushed Eraqus away from the tree.  
Eraqus watched as Xehanort climbed the tree, easily reaching the two fruits with ease. He tossed the larger to Eraqus, who caught it awkwardly.   
“It took me forever to be able to climb that tree as a kid.” He said as he came back down.   
“I bet it was terrifying.”  
The water caught me whenever I fell.  
“Well, when it grows taller than us, I’ll be sure to catch you.”   
Xehanort chuckled, “I’ll hold you to that” 

 

He watched as Eraqus studied the fruit, his brow furrowed, “so how do you eat it exactly?

“Well,” He started, realizing Eraqus had never eaten one before. “It is eaten and shared different ways. No matter how, it always works.”   
He broke off one of the star’s edge and popped it in his mouth in demonstration. Eraqus copies him, but with it being larger, it took two bites for each piece.  
“You’re right, it’s sweet.” 

Xehanort nodded, “I’m always right.”  
“Hey!” Eraqus laughed and playfully pushed him away. 

They continued to eat, Xehanort finished his due it to being so much smaller. In the silence, he realized that he never talked near as much as Eraqus, preferring to listen to the stories he had. So, while Eraqus continued to eat his, Xehanort filled the silence.

“There’s this legend about them here. Whoever you share a Papou fruit with, your destinies are intertwined, no matter what. You’ll always come back to one another.”

He looked away as he thought about it.  
“What I was thinking about before you came. I offered to share it with someone. He,” Xehanort hesitated, “Well, he didn’t take it well.”  
It was mostly the truth. His chest felt heavy as he finished his, so instead he told stories he heard as a kid about how princesses were found by their childhood charming, how older couples would share one on their wedding day, and how best friends would eat them as a promise to never grow apart. 

 

“So this fruit, if you share it with someone,  
Your destinies are meant to be together?”   
Xehanort nodded, “It’s a silly story really, but it has not exactly proven to be true or not.”   
“Here,” Eraqus held out the last piece of his Papou fruit to Xehanort. 

 

Xehanort took it, confused.   
“I’m sharing mine with you, so now you’ll know for sure that I’ll always be back.” He smiled brightly.   
Xehanort felt stunned. Eraqus was so willing to share it. Maybe it was because the stories were just stories to him. But Xehanort smiled anyways and accepted it.   
“No more pinkie promises then?” Xehanort asked.  
“I still like doing those, just in case” Eraqus laughed.   
Both blushed exceedingly so, the blanket of night luckily hiding each other’s dark shade of red. Eraqus took this moment to point at the starry sky. Not a cloud was there, so the moon and stars shone brightly above them.   
“I didn’t believe it before, but every star you see? Each one is a different world. The light coming from it makes it noticeable for everyone to see it.”  
Xehanort looked up and back to Eraqus with a skeptical frown. Eraqus only smiled and pointed towards one that gleamed a light blue when Xehanort squinted.  
“That world is Radiant Garden. And this one,” He pointed towards the left to an exceptionally bright star, and Xehanort saw gold, “That’s where I live. The Land of Departure.”  
“The Land of departure?”

Eraqus nodded.  
“Master Luxu, Apprentice Yen Sid and I all live there. I hope I can get you to see it one day.”

Eraqus pointed out different stars, and Xehanort began to wonder when the stars had so many colors, or if it had something to do with Eraqus pointing them out. It grew later and later, and the darkness around them became more and more dark. 

 

“I’ll come back soon. Now that I’m permitted for free range, it won’t be so hard to stop by.”   
“Won’t you stay longer then?” Xehanort, but Eraqus shook his head   
“I still have to report back. And don’t you have school yourself?” He gestured over to the piles of paper left behind, all of it with a rock on top of each pile to prevent it all from flying away.  
He wouldn’t be so upset if the ocean ate his homework then.   
“How do you plan on sailing back,” Eraqus asked after a moment, “It’s awfully dark.”  
“I can see the town lights fine, it won’t be so bad.”

Eraqus gave a worried look, and before Xehanort could convince him otherwise, he picked up the flowers from before and whispered another spell over them. Xehanort watched as they began to glow brightly, the petals translucent once more. It seemed they reacted to more than just water.  
“They’ll dim when you get closer to shore. Just an extra precaution.”

Xehanort took them, wanting to point out that giving flowers to each other was a very courtship thing to do, but he was blushing too much to care to try to say anything about that. Instead he asked.  
“Next time you go to Radient Garden, you should bring me another flower you find interesting.”

Eraqus smiled and promised to do just that. He bid Eraqus farewell, watching as the portal swallowed the boy whole, and began to pack his things and leave. The bouquet of basic flowers sitting on his lap as he went. It was much darker than he originally thought it was. Their conversations were growing longer. Or the days were becoming shorter.   
Next time, he would be sure to bring a lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be slightly inspired due to Valentines day being this month, but ehh who knows.   
> I'd like to note that they aren't eating the Papou fruit as a marriage proposal or anything. I always liked them more to be a promise between friends, but can be eventually turned into more at a later time. So, Them eating the fruit is more or less Eraqus' promise that he'll always come back, and that when he can, he wants Xehanort to travel with him. 
> 
> This is the most angst free thing I think I have ever written so far so don't get comfortable. It'll prolly go to shit soon.   
> Kudos, comments, and critiques are welcomed! Let me know what you liked, or if you think there is room for improvement!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one can be summarized as "How I felt back when I was a senior and had no idea what I want to do with my life."  
> I'm in college now. Still don't know what I'm doing.  
> Don't do drugs, kids.
> 
> Also Laius is pronounced Lay-us. I was pronouncing it as Lie-us for the longest time and I felt like it sounded so wrong but that's how my professor pronounced it so I was too. Laius is a cool name though, but go off I guess.  
> Also Mel is basically that cool biker aunt that's been to jail five times for murder but she was only 'actually' guilty in three of them. Shes happily retired from her badass life and likes running her store she bought with drug money.


End file.
